Various racks are known and used in retail business to attractively and conveniently display goods for sale. Such racks provide various means for retaining a plurality of similar or dissimilar goods in an orderly and eye pleasing fashion that also allows the consumer to readily select and remove there from the particular good of choice. Various means are used in these retail displays, such as, wire hang pegs and wire formed baskets or shelves, which are well suited to this purpose. It is also known to employ various strategies to move the goods forward as each individual good is selected and removed. Such facing-up is accomplished, for example, by biasing structures employing spring mechanisms or simply through the use of gravity wherein a shelf or similar structure is inclined in a downward direction towards the front of the retail display. By facing the goods continually towards the front, it is easier for the consumer to make a selection and take the individual good of choice, and it better enables shop keepers to see when a particular product needs to be re-stocked.
While the convenience of the customer is paramount, and greatly influences display form and function, as generally described above, a growing concern is the loss of goods due to theft. To the added dismay of retail business owners is the fact that, for many products, the majority of theft loss is due to their employees, rather than the public at large. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a display rack that provides for the retail display and sale of products that is, in addition to aesthetically pleasing and convenient for both the consumer and the retail location owner, also provides for secure retention of the goods after store hours in order that employee theft is greatly reduced or eliminated.